<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rotten by Sammys_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941600">Rotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose'>Sammys_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poison Apple Princess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Descendants story you know and love with an extra rotten apple thrown in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s), Jane/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poison Apple Princess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hi! I'm starting another project even though I kinda just started one! Enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time (about 20 years ago), Belle married the Beast. That's not important. What is important is what he did afterward. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No, not that! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As his wedding present to Belle, Beast brought all the kingdoms together to become the United States of Auradon and made himself the president. Then he rounded up all the villains, henchman, and basically anybody who was ever any fun, and banished them all to the Isle of the Lost. There's no magic, no wi-fi, no hope. In short, it sucks.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Now, it must have gotten real boring real quick on the Isle because a couple years later, a whole bunch of babies were born. Fast forward about 17 years, and one of those babies is sitting here telling her story. Hi, I'm Regina.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Let's see here, My mother is Queen Grimhilde aka Evil Queen. My father is the Huntsman, but he's not important, so we're not talking about him. What is important, is that I'm not an only child. My sister Evie is a year younger than me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole thing kinda started because Evie's fifth birthday party pissed off Maleficent. We spent the next 10 years banished to our castle (I snuck out A LOT.). Then, when we finally got out, Evie befriended Maleficent's daughter Mal. Long story short, things are mostly chill now. Which brings us to our story.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate kudos and comments!</p><p>Find me on Tumblr here<br/>thecaptainsgingersnap.tumblr.com</p><p>&lt;3<br/>Kris</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>